TMNT: Moonlight Rendezvous
by AndreMajic10
Summary: April is Attacked at night, and Donatello comes to her Rescue, TMNT belongs to Viacom and Nickelodeon, NOT ME!


TMNT: Moonlight Rendezvous.

It was a cold night in Manhattan, April O'Neil was walking home from Murukami's Restaurant after enjoying some delicious Pizza Gyoza dumplings, something that Murukai made especially for their friends, the Ninja Turtles, who hadn't seen April this particular night, probably because of all her "studying."

Donatello had been texting her all night, talking about stuff, nothing in particular, just about stuff, their relationship had grown and strengthened since they had met, and they were happy to be friends.

But on the inside, they slightly wanted to be something more…

That night, the Turtles were scheduled for a patrol of the city, making sure no crimes were being committed, no Purple Dragons were out causing trouble, nor were the Foot, though Raph was always looking for heads to crack, and backs to break.

The Turtles scoured the area but the night was quiet, nothing was going down, so they decided to head home… Or at least that was the plan, until nearly 40 Foot Ninjas appeared on the Roof behind them, but no Bradford or Xever, just a bunch of toys for the Turtles to break, as Leo put it.

"Alright, finally some action!" Raphael stated as he cracked his neck, ready for the "fight".

As the Foot approached the Turtles, only about 20 stayed on the rooftop, as the others dropped below to ground level, then ran off.

"Where are those guys going?" Donatello questioned.

"We'll deal with them later, let's handle these guys first" Leonardo said ready to fight.

As the Foot came after the Turtles, the four merely dodged they're attacks then set up for attacks of their own, double teams, triple teams, and knocking guys over rooftops, it was good workout for the 4.

"Ahh, that was refreshing." Leo said with a laugh, "Now to find those other Foot, and bash some brains."

"Technically, you be bashing some lobes, instead of their whole brain, which is nearly impossible to damage all at once." Donatello stated sounding like a college professor while the gang looked at him… then he went back on his favorite saying and one of his most important rules, "Hey, it's important to be accurate." He said as he and his brothers chuckled.

_**10 Minutes Earlier, near Murukami's – **_After April had finished eating at Murukami's, she decided to head back to her apartment and get some _real _studying done.

As she was walking home, she looked at the necklace her father gave her when her mother died, with a picture of her mother, on one side and a picture of all 3 of them together at a family picnic when April was 7.

April stopped and looked at the picture and sighed, saying, "I miss you, Mom." Then proceeded to walk back to her apartment.

As she turned the corner of Washington and 32nd Street, she was greeted by 10 ninjas in front of her, all in black with red belts… The Foot.

As April tried to turn around, she walked into another 10 Foot Ninjas.

Now she was getting scared, she couldn't fight them off, and she couldn't run.

Then one Foot Ninja approached her and asked, "Where are the turtles?"

"Uhhh, Canada? Hehe" April clearly lied to them as she chuckled nervously as the Foot began to circle her

"Understand that we will not hesitate to beat the answer out of you, if you tell us the truth, we will leave you be." The Foot soldier demanded.

"I'll never tell." April spat at the ninja.

"Then so be it!" the Foot Soldier yelled back as he immediately began striking at April, along with the other Foot soldiers.

April body was being punched and kicked all over and her only defense was her backpack.

She could only now plead for _anyone _to come help her, especially Donatello.

_**Atop the Rooftops- **_Leonardo led the Turtles across the rooftops looking for the last group of Foots to defeat.

Then as the group hopped to the top of a corner store, Donatello spotted one Foot, grabbing a metal pipe from the side of a building.

"Man, I wonder where those guys got to, I was ready for seconds, and desert." Raph blurted out, itching to know some more heads.

"Uhh, Raph, you might just get your wish, there's one right down there with a lead pipe, let's go." Donnie replied.

"Now tell us, where are the turtles?" A Foot Soldier demanded of April as 5 held her down, and one raised the metal pipe, ready to swing it.

"N-Never I'll never tell you' April said straining to get free, but it was no use.

"Fine."

As the ninja began to swing down with the lead pipe, the Turtles dropped in on the interrogation, but when Donatello saw that unforgettable yellow shirt, and his loves, precious, innocent, sapphire blue eyes, his heart began to beat faster and hotter than ever.

He gasped… "April?"

Then he snarled at the Foot Ninjas, "Get. Away. From .My. April."

But it was too late.

The ninja had already started his downswing, and now would not stop.

The metal pipe with all its force came crashing right onto April's left shin, causing a sickening CRACK, followed by a bloodcurdling scream by April.

The fire in Donatello's heart increased tenfold when he heard that, then, he attacked.

He came at the Foot with everything he had, not stopping for his brothers, not to catch his breath. Nothing, but to save the love of his life.

The Foot swung and kicked but they missed by inches, allowing Donatello to strike them with his Bo staff, knocking them into trashcans and boxes.

When his flurry was finished, the only one left standing was the leader with the pipe.

"I asked her to tell where to find you turtles, and now that I have gotten my wish, I shall forgo her..." The Foot Ninja said.

"But not without a going away present." He said sinisterly as he stepped on her already injured leg, causing yet another scream form April as he put his weight on it, then as he released her, she let out nothing but a squeal.

Donatello's rage was now boiling over, he would never let anything like this happen to April, and now that it had happened, he would make this Foot Ninja pay.

As the Foot dropped the metal pipe to the ground, he leapt into the air, doing two spins, ready to kick Donatello in the jaw and send him flying into his brothers.

But as the ninja came down, Donatello merely stepped aside, then let off a flying roundhouse kick that he saw Bruce Lee do on television.

The kick landed right in the ninja's stomach, breaking 3 ribs and rupturing his pancreas, then sent him flying into the wall of the alley, cracking it and taking a few pieces of it with him, then he finally fell lifelessly into a group of trashcans, leaving him lying there almost dead.

Then, thunder crashed in the sky above them, then lightning, causing raindrops to pour effortlessly from the night sky.

The other 3 turtles looked on in shock at what their brother had just done, but knew it was not the time to congratulate him.

As April laid in pain on the cold ground of the alleyway, Donatello walked over to her and picked her gently and announced to his brothers, "You guys head back to the lair, I'll take April to her apartment." Leonardo wasn't upset that he had just given the team demands, after all he deserved it after that display.

Leonardo simply nodded and said to the other two, "You heard the turtle." as the 3 dropped into the nearest manhole cover.

Donatello then carried April bridal style back to her apartment.

April's aunt was in Jersey City for a week, visiting relatives, so Donatello had nothing to worry about.

As they entered, Donatello laid April gently on the couch, and went to go get the first aid kit.

When he came back, April squeaked out to him 'Donnie, thanks for saving me, I thought I was a goner there."

"Shh, it's okay, just let me work on you." Donatello replied calmly, but with a smile on his face, after all, anytime he was with April, he could do nothing but smile.

April then fell asleep from all the "activity" tonight, this allowing Donnie to work on her.

Donatello cleaned the cuts on Aprils body, and wrapped her bruises, then for her leg, Donatello used an old winter jacket in Aprils room, thick enough to protect her battered leg.

He cut it in two places, then wrapped it strategically around her leg, protecting it from any harm, and left her toes open to get some air.

When it was all said and done, April was quite bandaged up, but happy to be alive.

The first face she remembered seeing after waking up was Donatello's with water in his eyes, and tears down his face.

"Donnie, what's wrong? You saved me, you beat the Foot who attacked me." April asked curiously.

"It's because I wasn't there in time, I couldn't make it in time before they broke your leg." Donatello strained in his hands.

"And I'm your friend and I should've been there and I should've protected you and…" April cut off his self-loathing with a hug, and rubbed his bald head slowly to calm him down.

"Donnie, it's okay, you saved my life. They wanted me to give you up but I wouldn't do it because I knew that a moment like this would never happen if I did."

"If I had en there earlier you never would've been hurt like this" Donatello pleaded.

"Yeah, but if you weren't there then I wouldn't be able to do this…" April then planted a solid kiss on Donatello's lips, that lasted for what seemed like forever.

Donatello's sorrows quickly became surprised joy as he started to blush.

"Donnie, thanks for saving me." April said to Donatello as she rested her hear into his shoulders and put her leg on a leg rest and turned on the television.

About an hour later, April had fallen asleep in Donatello's arms, and all of Donatello's regret and remorse washed away and he slowly started to let out tears of joy as he kissed his love on the forehead and let her sleep.

**THE END, hope it was a good story, just something I threw together plz review! THNX**


End file.
